(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for recognizing a user's gesture for operating a vehicle or a vehicle component, and thus can carry out an operation of the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a camera-based gesture recognition technology is used in various fields such as operation of a vehicle, a smart TV, a game player, and a mobile phone.
A gesture recognition success rate and a gesture recognition speed are key factors in the camera-based gesture recognition technology.
FIG. 6 (RELATED ART) is a flowchart of a method for recognizing a user's gesture according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 6, in the related art, an object image is obtained via a camera and a background of the object image is removed to detect a user's hand. After that, the user's hand is tracked to recognize a user's gesture.
In this case, a region of interest (ROI), in which the user's hand is tracked to recognize the user's gesture, is preset. The ROI is fixed as the entire object image in order to track the user's hand even if the user's hand moves fast.
In the event that the ROI is wide, it takes a long time to track the user's hand such that the gesture recognition success rate and the gesture recognition speed are deteriorated.
The user such as a driver must frequently move his hand so as to input his gesture when the gesture recognition success rate is low, and thus an accident may occur as the driver's concentration is distracted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.